joyce_chingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hahamakin ang Lahat
Synopsis Cast *'Kristofer Martin as Luisito "Jun-jun / Jun" Labsat Jr.' - son of Luisito Sr. and Laura. He is smart and very caring to those people he cares about. He will fall in love with Rachel (the little girl he once saved from a horror house) and will do anything for her even though he knows that Rachel doesn't love him and Rachel's family is his family's mortal enemy. **Geson Granado as Young Luisito Jr. *'Joyce Ching as Rachel Tan Ke / Patricia Solano' - the biological daughter of Nelson and Ivy and the niece of Charlie and Cynthia. At first she is very arrogant and a fuss, due to the fact that she wanted attention from her family especially to her "mother" and grandfather who sees her as a useless and no good future family member of their family. She literally became friends with Jun-jun whom she met at a horror house when they were younger and eventually became her protector and shoulder-in-pain. Later on, she will be pregnant by the child of her longtime cheating boyfriend that will be the start of the hardship of her life. **Leanne Bautista as Young Rachel Eula Valdez as Ivy Tan-Ke ''eldest daughter of Erickson and the biological mother of Rachel She fell in love with Nelson, a non-Chinese that led her strict father very outrageous. She is friends with Laura, one of the maids in their households but became her mortal enemy after she blamed Laura for the death of her beloved one and the lost of her only daughter. '' *'Snooky Serna as Laura Caraca-Labsat' - a former maid at the Tan household and Ivy's best friend before they became mortal enemies. She despises the Tan family because Ivy's father killed her mother and Ivy burned her face that left a scar. Few years later, she will try her best to become successful and wealthy in order to get her revenge with the Tan family and the reason she hates Rachel after she finds out that her son married a Tan member. She is the series protagonist-antagonist *'Ariel Rivera as Nelson Solano / Alfred Benitez' - biological father of Rachel and a former construction worker at one of the Tan's construction site and the place where he met Ivy and fall in love with her. During their escape with Ivy's strict father, he and Ivy got in an accident that led to his death. Few years later, he will return as a rich businessman and the one that will help Laura through her hardship. *'Thea Tolentino as Phoebe Ke' - Charlie'' and Cynthia's daughter and Rachel's ambitious Cousin She wanted the recognition of her grandfather and wanted to be the "perfect" granddaughter her family wanted her to be, but behind her beautiful face lies a dark and evil aura. She is one of the main antagonist of the series.'' Supporting Cast *'Chinggoy Alonzo as Erickson Tan' - the Chinese father of Ivy and Cynthia and the grandfather of Rachel and Phoebe. He is the reason that Laura's mother had died and Rachel being Cynthia's "daughter". He does not approve of Ivy and Nelson's relationship. Later in the story he will be in a coma after falling off the stairs after his argument with Cynthia when he finds out that Phoebe is the one that really killed Luisito Sr. *'Marina Benipayo as Cynthia Tan-Ke' - the ambitious elder sister of Ivy and mother of Phoebe. She is the complete opposite of Ivy as she is selfish and treats people who are lower than her really bad. She is jealous of the affection that their father shows to Ivy and the reason that she hates Ivy as well as Ivy's daughter Rachel. She is one of the main antagonist of the series. *'Marc Abaya as Luisito Labsat Sr.' - father of Jun-jun and Gigi. He is a kind father to both his children and a very good husband to his wife. He got killed in a hit-and-run accident cause by Phoebe. *'Renz Valerio as Puloy Dionisio' - best friend of Jun-jun. He is a good friend to Jun-jun as he always helps him through hard times and "gimick" times. *'Bruno Gabriel as Santino "Santi" Valderama' - Rachel's rich boyfriend and the one that impregnated her. He is arrogant and a cheater. He left Rachel when Rachel is pregnant with their child. *'Allysa De Real as Chesca' - Rachel's best friend *'Mona Louise Rey as Gigi Labsat' - Jun-jun's younger sister. She is beautiful and smart and one of the few people who accepts Jun-jun and Rachel's relationship. She considers Rachel as her sister as she have always wanted to have a sister. *'Jett Pangan as Charlie Ke' - biological father of Phoebe and husband of Cynthia. He is the only one in their family that symphatizes Ivy and Rachel. *'Faith Da Silva as Karen' - Jun-jun's neighbor who has a secret crush on him. She doesn't like Rachel for Jun-jun. She is one of the series's antagonis * * Guest *'Daria Ramirez as Elisa Caraca' - Laura's mother who died of heart attack *'Jordan Hong as Franklin Ke' - the suppose husband of Ivy and ''the Stepdad of Rachel *'Dexter Doria as Inyang Dionisio''' - mother of Puloy Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hahamakin_ang_Lahat